In a testing process of semi-conductor wafer, a testing apparatus is electrically connected to an object to be tested by using a probe card device. The testing apparatus can obtain a testing result of the object to be tested by signal transmission and signal analysis. The conventional probe card device has a plurality of probes corresponding in position to electrical pads of the object, and the probes are used to simultaneously and respectively contact the electrical pads of the object.
Specifically, the probes of the conventional probe card device can be rectangular probes, which are made by using a micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology to be formed in a shape based on design requirements. However, research and development around the conventional rectangular probe have been limited by conventional structures, which makes it difficult to provide a new technical effect.